Kingdom of Senegal
The Kingdom of Senegal is a large Kingdom that lies within the Empire of Emblam where it is a dominant naval power and one of the most powerful nations of Africanas. The Kingdom of Senegal is dominated by the two ethnic groups in the form of the Pheonicians of Carthage and the Ghanaian of which the Pheonicians are transplanted from Carthage after the Carthagian Empire took control of much of western Africanas and the Ghanaian's are the natives of the island. The Kingdom of Senegal has the state religion of Nestorian Christianity and despite coming to side with the Orcs during the Orc Invasion of France it was Christianity which became more powerful and was not diminished by this moral decay. The Kingdom of Senegal contains two main military orders within its borders with the first being the Order of Ekrodomis of whom acts as an elite knight order as well as an intelligence order, while the second is the Order of Vendolimis which is a Magi order that trains and organizes the Magi individuals within the Kingdom of Senegal. The Kingdom of Senegal would become increasingly influencial in the area of Africanas when it made trade agreements with the Empire of Emblam where in they constructed a large amount of bridges for the Orcs who were unable to cross the water otherwise and in return they were given large amounts of minerals and wealth as well as becoming quite skilled in the engineering of bridges. During the Ghana-Senegal War Natine would watch as her father, and four brothers were killed leading to her becoming the queen of Senegal and as queen she would negotiate a peace treaty with the Kingdom of Ghana and as a result of this peace treaty it was believed by Ghana that Senegal was back in step with the alliance between the two nations but in fact the deaths of her father and brothers broke Natine who became obsessivly hateful towards the Kingdom of Ghana and specifically her former lover Ozwald Boateng. The Kingdom of Senegal would send its prince to assist Yor during the events of the Emblam Civil War but after arriving at Wrothgaria the prince would decide that Yor's cause was lost and turned against Yor siding with Doblin and bringing the naval and ground forces of Senegal to the side of Doblin. The Kingdom of Senegal would following its assistance of Doblin during the events of the Emblam Civil War become a favored partner for the Doblin Emblam Empire and in this way became incorporated into the Emblam Empire where it became the engineers of the empire and begin designing the bridges that would allow the Orcs to reach areas such as Ghana which they otherwise would not have been able to reach. Geography History Early History Bridges The Kingdom of Senegal would become increasingly influencial in the area of Africanas when it made trade agreements with the Empire of Emblam where in they constructed a large amount of bridges for the Orcs who were unable to cross the water otherwise and in return they were given large amounts of minerals and wealth as well as becoming quite skilled in the engineering of bridges. Government Demographics Ethnicity The Kingdom of Senegal is dominated by the two ethnic groups in the form of the Pheonicians of Carthage and the Ghanaian of which the Pheonicians are transplanted from Carthage after the Carthagian Empire took control of much of western Africanas and the Ghanaian's are the natives of the kingdom. Due to the long period of time with the two groups living together there is a sizeable third group in the form of Ghanicians of which are the mixed population of the island. Religion The Kingdom of Senegal has the state religion of Nestorian Christianity and despite coming to side with the Orcs during the Orc Invasion of France it was Christianity which became more powerful and was not diminished by this moral decay. Population Population Centers Military Culture Category:Kingdoms of Africanas Category:Kingdoms